Stacks of sheets, such as of paper products, are traditionally sold in a paper or plastic wrapping. Index cards, for instance, are often provided enclosed in a shrink wrap. Once the wrapping is opened, it cannot readily be reused.
Resealable bags are commonly used to hold and/or transport various contents such as food, toiletries, or school/desk supplies. Typically, resealable bags are used for items that are much smaller than the bag itself and for items that take up little volume. Much of this is due to the interior space limitations imposed by the sealing structure, as there must be adequate space between the seal and the contents of the bag. Additionally, retrieving large items is cumbersome, and can result in tearing of the bag. Opening the seal can also be difficult, as it requires sliding fingers from above between the sealing components to separate them, and repeated opening of the seal weakens it and the surrounding area, rendering these susceptible to tearing. Resealable bags are also known with sliding zippers to facilitate the opening and closing process.
There is a need in the art for a resealable bag to facilitate opening and insertion and removal of contents.